Todo lo que siento por ti
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Pan esta enamora de Marron y Marron le gusta a Trunks. Trunks esta enamorado de Pan y hará todo lo posible para que Pan se enamore de el pero eso será un poco difícil… poco a poco Trunks se dará cuenta de que ella es Lesbiana, pero no se rendirá solo por eso. Pasen y lean (que mal summary sorry no soy nada buena en esto) xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenece al gran Akira Toriyama. **_

_**Espero que les guste este Capitulo xD.**_

_**Cuando use estos (") signos es que están pensando en mente.**_

_**Dedicado Para, mi mejor amiga Lita (Lolita) y mis amigos Dima, Ramon, Danniel :D y my boyfriend Dmitry xD. ¡! LOS AMO! (My mom y my brother too ofcourse)**_

* * *

Todo lo que siento por ti.

By: Maid-Takumi-Joss

Pan llega en el instituto y se despide de su padre. Pan agarra sus dos maletas y se mete en el edificio donde están las habitaciones de los estudiantes (eso incluye las mujeres y hombres) en un solo edificio están los habitaciones de las mujeres y hombres.

-Bueno hermanito nos vemos mañana – dijo Bra a Trunks.

-nos vemos Bra pórtate bien – dijo Trunks a Bra.

Los dos hermanos entran al edificio y se separan para irse a su habitación. Trunks se mete a su habitación y se encuentra con su mejor amigo Goten.

-Hola Goten – Trunks saluda a Goten.

-Oh que bien nos toco juntos – dijo Goten a Trunks muy contento.

-si jajaja que suerte – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-mira te presento a mi amigo Uub – Goten le presente a su amigo Uub.

-Hola Trunks mucho gusto soy Uub – dijo Uub a Trunks.

-El gusto mío Uub – sonríe el peli lila.

-entonces tu eres el famoso hijo de la Científica Bulma – dijo Uub a Trunks mientras desempacaban su ropa.

- si jejeeje – dijo Trunks.

-¿y por que te cambiaste en este instituto, escuche que ibas en el instituto "Five Star High School" la mejor escuela de Japón? – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-Five Star High School es igual que todas las escuelas. Solo por tener más materiales y más actividades es la mejor escuela de Japon. – dijo Trunks a Uub.

-ah eso es cierto, ¿pero por que decidiste venir a aquí? – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-aposte con mi hermana Bra, si yo ganaba ella renunciaría a las compras por un año entero y si yo pierdo me mudare al instituto donde ella va – ríe Trunks – perdí es por eso que estoy aquí.

-pues que bien que perdiste amigo – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-si aquí esta mas divertido – dijo Uub a Trunks.

-si eso parece – dijo Trunks a ambos.

-¿y como es que conoces a Goten? – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-pues yo y el íbamos en la primaria juntos desde pequeños – dijo Trunks a Uub.

-hacíamos muchas travesuras – ríe Goten.

-pero después de gradúanos de la primaria, yo me fui a estudiar en la secundaria a ya en Inglaterra – dijo Trunks a Uub.

-oh… - dijo Uub.

-si pero nos abalamos seguido por teléfono – dijo Goten a Uub.

-y nos veíamos debes en cuando – dijo Trunks.

-Trunks me llamo y me aviso que iba ir a este instituto me puse recontento – dijo Goten.

-por supuesto es tu mejor amigo – dijo Uub.

-si así es – dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa.

-¿y Trunks en que clase te toco? – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-la clase 230 – dijo Trunks a Uub.

-ah que bien vas air en la misma clase Goten – sonrió Uub.

-si eso me dijo – sonrió Trunks.

-que suerte – dijo Goten.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes charlaban.

-¡BRA! – grito Pan de emoción al ver a su mejor amiga Bra.

Bra corre y abraza fuertemente a Pan.

-OH amiga te extrañe mucho – dijo Pan a Bra.

-yo también te extrañe mucho amiga… - dijo Bra a Pan.

En eso viene Marron y las dos chicas se dejan de abrazar.

-Hola Marron – Bra saluda a Marron.

-Hola Capitana – dijo Marron a Bra.

Pan se quedo atónita al ver a Marron.

-Hola Panny – dijo Marron a la peli negra pero esta no responde.

Bra en eso se acerca a Pan para pellizcarla en la mano. Pan reacciona.

-ay… - Pan se talla donde la pellizco. – Hola Marron – sonrió la peli negra a Marron.

-Hey Panny se ve que cambiaste mucho – dijo Marron mientras miraba ah Pan desde arriba asta abajo.

-ejejeje – ríe Pan nerviosa, por la forma que Marron la ve.

-si amiga se ve que tu cuerpo se desarrollo – sonrió Bra a Pan.

-oh… ¿enserio? – Pan se va a mira en un espejo.

-¿y en que cambie? Yo me veo igual – dijo Pan mientras se miraba en espejo.

Bra y Marron se acercan a la pelinegra.

-mira tus bustos – dijo Bra a Pan.

-mis bustos… pero si se ven pequeñas… - Pan se miraba sus bustos.

-si, están pequeñas pero antes estaban más pequeñas – ríe Marron.

Pan se sonroja.

-mira tu trasero Pan – dijo la peli azul a la peli negra.

Pan mira su trasero.

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Pan mientras miraba su trasero.

-¿Qué tiene? Ahí Panny – en eso Marron le da una palmita en el trasero de Pan, haciendo que Pan se sonroja más de lo que estaba.

-esta lindo tu trasero – sonrió Bra a Pan.

-T_T ahí que cosas dicen – dijo Pan con una gota de sudor.

-¿y que tal las vacaciones Bra? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

-de maravilla – suspiro Bra.

-¿y tu Marron? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

-yo… - Marron se sonroja – conosi ah un chavo.

-O.O ¿ah un chavo? – dijeron las dos jovencitas.

-espero que no te haigas acostado con el Marron… - dijo Bra a Marron.

-ehm… jejejejeje – Marron ríe nerviosa.

-¿te acostaste con el Marron? – pregunto Pan a Marron.

-yo… si – dijo Marron a ambas.

Pan se pone triste y Bra se decepciona.

-¿Por qué Marron, por que lo hisistes? – dijo Bra a Marron.

-Marron tu nunca vas a entender ¿verdad? – dijo Pan a Marron.

-yo… pero fue lindo… - Marron pone una cara de atónita.

Bra roda los ojos.

-tienes que valorarte Marron, no te entregues ah cualquier chico, solo por que te hablan bonito o por que esta guapo… - dijo Pan algo triste y decepcionada.

-ahí Panny… ya lose perdóname – dijo Marron a Pan – es que… yo creo que nunca voy a cambiar… - dijo Marron algo triste.

Pan suspira.

-¿y quien era ese tipo? – pregunto Bra a Marron.

-un salvavidas – Marron suspira – ah…. Su cuerpo lo tiene tan espectacular – dijo la rubia.

-claro… - dijo Pan en vos baja algo molesta.

-¿y como fue? – pregunto Bra muy curiosa.

-¿quieres que te cuente? – pregunto Marron a la peli azul.

-si si cuenta cuenta – dijo Bra ansiosa.

-okey pues yo… - en eso Pan interrumpe a Marron.

Pan tose al propósito. – yo aurita regreso voy al baño – dijo Pan a sus amigas.

-okey – dijeron ambas a Pan.

Pan se sale de ahí algo triste.

-"por que lo hiso" – decía Pan en mente. – "Marron… otra vez me rompió el corazón..." – decía Pan en mente.

-fui a las albercas con mis amigas, en eso mire a un muchacho tan guapo ow… se me hiso agua la boca cuando lo vi, yo me le acerque y empezamos ah hablarnos, y bueno me di cuenta que el era un salvavidas ow… - dijo Marron a Bra.

-wow y luego que paso cuanta cuenta – dijo Bra a Marron.

-vi que el se metió en el baño y entonces yo disimuladamente me metí en el baño de los hombres… - dijo Marron a Bra.

-detalles por favor! – dijo Bra a Marron.

-bueno… - Marron baja la vos un poco – el estaba lavándose las manos en eso yo me le acerque… - Marron se le escapa una risita – y entonces el me vio y nos vimos y… me sonrió ow… su sonrisa tan maravilloso… - Marron le brillan los ojos.

-y luego que paso dime dime – dijo Bra a Marron.

Pan entra al baño y se moja la cara.

-aurita vengo – dijo el peli lila a Goten y Uub.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Goten a Trunks.

-voy al baño – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-el baño esta por aquí derecho – dijo Uub a Trunks.

-okey – dijo Trunks yéndose de su habitación.

-maldita sea… ella prometió que no iba ser eso… dijo que no se iba acostar con nadie ¿Por qué lo hiso? No entiendo… ¿Por qué no entiende…? – Pan en eso llora – Marron… por que no te valoras… ¿por que? – Pan furiosa golpea la pared con sus puños.

Trunks camina hacia los baños que están juntos de las mujeres, Trunks en eso escucha un ruido en el baño de las mujeres.

-¿huh? Alguien esta llorando… - dijo Trunks en vos baja mientras miraba el baño de las mujeres.

-¿por que? – decía Pan mientras golpeaba la pared con sus puños y lloraba a la vez.

Trunks se mete a los baños de los hombres y se moja la cara.

-hm… están golpeando la pared –Trunks mirando hacia la pared.

-maldita… ¿Por qué no te valoras? – decía Pan llorando y golpeando la pared.

Trunks alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo la peli negra –hm… ¿Qué esta pasando? - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-maldita maldita – decía Pan mientras lloraba y golpeaba la pared con sus puños.

Trunks se sale del baño y se mete de las mujeres, Trunks pensó que tal vez alguien se esta peliando.

Pan estaba pegando la pared con sus puños y llorando a la vez, Trunks miro a la peli negra y se quedo impresionado.

-"esa chica es realmente fuerte" – dijo Trunks en mente, mientras la miraba.

-maldita… - decia Pan.

-¿oye estas bien? – pregunto el peli lila a la peli negra.

Trunks se acerca a ella y Pan al escuchar una vos se voltea rápidamente y mira a un peli lila parado en frente de ella.

-¿huh? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Pan enojada al peli lila.

-yo pensé que alguien se estaba peleando, escuchaba los golpes… - en eso Pan lo interrumpe.

-ES EL BAÑO DE LAS MUJERES TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ – dijo Pan a Trunks, muy enojada.

-ya lose pero yo pensé que… - en eso Pan lo interrumpe al peli lila.

-SALTE SALTE – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-oye no te pongas así – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-SI ALGUIEN TE VE AQUÍ VAN AH MAL INTEPRETAR LAS COSAS – dijo Pan a Trunks muy enojada.

-pero… - Trunks en eso mira la pared donde golpeaba la peli negra.

-wow… realmente eres fuerte – dijo Trunks muy impresionado.

-¿huh? – Pan en eso lo empuja para que salga del baño, pero Trunks es demasiado fuerte que Pan no lograba moverlo.

-vete…. Vete… - decía Pan al peli lila.

-rompiste la pared… - dijo Trunks a Pan.

-no me importa ya salte por favor – decía Pan a Trunks, mientras lo empuja al peli lila en su pecho, pero este no se movía.

Trunks en eso mira que la pared donde golpeo la peli negra, estaba manchado de sangre. Trunks en eso mira a la peli negra.

-VETE – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks agarra las dos muñecas de Pan y mira sus dedos.

-oye ¿qu…? – en eso el peli lila interrumpe a la peli negra.

-tus dedos… están sangrando – dijo Trunks a Pan, mientras miraba sus dedos sangrando.

-no me importa suelta ya – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-estas lastimada – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-si y me estas lastimando mas ¡ya suéltame! me estas apretando mis manos tonto! – dijo Pan enojada a Trunks.

-ah lo siento – Trunks la suelta.

Pan agarra papel del baño y lo moja para limpiar la pared que esta manchado de sangre.

-Oye no te quedes ahí parado – dijo Pan a Trunks – ya salte antes que alguien te vea – dijo Pan a Trunks – si no te van acusar – dijo Pan mientras limpiaba la pared.

Trunks la vía de espaldas.

-eso significa ¿Qué no me vas a cuzar? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

-toma lo como sea ¡ya lárgate! – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-muy bien ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Trunks a la peli negra.

Pan lo ignoraba.

Trunks, miraba a esa chica por de tras, Trunks noto que ella no era igual que las demás, ella era diferentes a todas. Trunks se impresiono mucho al ver que ella no lo vio con ojos de cachorros, que no le sonrió, que no se puso como atónita, siempre que a Trunks lo miraban las mujeres, notaba que ellas asen esas caras de cachorritas o se quedan atontadas.

-"es diferente" – decía Trunks en mente mientras la miraba.

Pan voltea y tira el papel en la basura. Trunks no dejaba de mirar a la peli negra. Pan en eso mira que Trunks aun sigue parado ahí. Pan cruza las manos y pone una cara maligna.

-si no te sales… te sacare yo a padas – dijo Pan muy enojada a Trunks.

Trunks examinaba a esa peli negra. Tenía unos jeans intubados color rojos sangre, tenia puesto una camiseta negra muy ajustada, marcaba su cintura y sus pechos de la peli negra, tenia unos Converse negros de bota, y su pelo amarrado con un fleco esa chica se le hacia conocida pero ¿quien?.

Pan gruñe – pffff… mejor yo me largo – dijo Pan caminando para salirse en eso Trunks la persigue.

-detente – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks se detiene.

-no estas pensado en salir también ¿verdad? – Pan voltea enojada. – espera un minuto aquí. No quiero que nadie nos vea juntos, mal interpretaran las cosas –.

Pan sale del baño y se echa a correr a su habitación. Trunks se queda un minuto en el baño cuando en eso una chica de pelo rosa y otra chica de pelo anaranjado entran al baño y se topan con Trunks.

-OH dios mío – dijeron las dos.

-ah lo siento me equivoque de baño – dijo el peli lila a las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas solo se quedaron atónitas al ver a Trunks.

-ehm… bueno me voy – Trunks se sale del baño y camina hacia su habitación.

-"esas chicas se quedaron atónitas al verme… pero esa morena no… increíble" – dijo en mente con una sonrisa de lado Trunks.

-primero tuvimos sexo oral después tuvimos sexo salvaje – ríe Marron – su miembro estaba realmente grande – ríe Marron.

-enserio wow y como… - dijo Bra curiosa.

-media como… 17 – Marron le enseña el tamaño con sus dedos.

-wow… - dijo Bra impresionada.

En eso Pan entra y las dos la miran.

-tardaste mucho Panny – dijo Marron a Pan.

-me… me dolía la panza – mintió Pan.

-¿tienes cólicos o diarrea? – pregunto la rubia a la peli negra.

-nada de eso – sonrió Pan.

-hm… - Bra frunció una ceja.

-hey Panny ¿que clase te toco? – pregunto la rubia a Pan.

-230 – dijo Pan a la rubia.

-230 wow vas air con Marron – dijo Bra a Pan.

-vamos a estar en la misma clase que bien – dijo Marron contenta a Pan.

-wow vas estar con los de tercero año que chido – dijo Bra a Pan.

-si jejeje – dijo Pan.

-que mal yo no voy a estar con ustedes – dijo Bra triste.

-pero lo bueno que compartimos la misma habitación – dijo Pan a la peli azul.

-si es cierto – ríe Bra

**Al día siguiente…**

Pan se despierta y se cambia: se pone su uniforme que es una falda corta color negro que le llega asta los muslos, una blusa manga larga color blanca de cuello con una corbata roja, un blazer color negro (chaleco o como se diga) con sus medias largas que le llegan asta las rodillas y sus zapatos negros. Su pelo esta suelto (el corte de Pan es como de emo ^_^) y tiene unos lentes tranparentes y delgados puesto (no son gruesos son delgaditos).

Bra y Marron también se pusieron su uniforme, pero ellas no se ponían sus calcetas largas como Pan.

-Bueno me adelanto – dijo Marron a sus amigas.

-okey – dijeron las dos.

Bra y Pan fueron a desayunar con sus amigas. Bra tiene muchos amigas y amigos ella es muy popular por ser la capitana de porristas, Pan también es popular por tener una banda, (con unos 4 amigos de ella, que también van al instituto.) Goten y Uub son también populares por jugar futbol americano.

-me duele la cabeza… - dijo Pan a Bra, algo cansada.

-te vez algo pálida – dijo Bra a Pan.

-enserio… - dijo Pan algo cansada.

-¿oye pan, van a tocar este viernes, sábado y domingo en la discoteca? – pregunto un chico de peli rubio.

-Si… - dijo Pan algo cansada.

-oh que bien – sonrió el rubio a Pan.

-avísales a tus amigos y amigas – dijo la peli negra al rubio.

-si claro que si – dijo el rubio.

-oye Bra ¿es cierto que tu hermano Trunks, esta aquí? – pregunto una chica emocionada.

-si – sonrió Bra.

-oh por dios – dijeron muchas emocionadas.

-¿tu hermano? – dijo la pelinegra a Bra.

-si mi hermano – sonrió Bra a Pan.

-oh… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo Pan a Bra.

-Si te dije, ayer te estaba platicando… pero tú te veías pensativa… creo que no me escuchaste Pan – dijo la ojo azul a la peli negra.

-oh… ejejejeje si creo que no te escuche discúlpame – dijo Pan a Bra.

-no te preocupes – sonrió Bra a Pan.

Las dos chicas comían mientras tanto…

-¿también tu sobrina viene aquí? – pregunto Trunks a su mejor amigo Goten.

-si también viene aquí – sonrió Goten a Trunks.

Trunks estaba pensativo –"oh, no… entonces Pan también viene aquí en el instituto" – dijo Trunks algo preocupado.

-mira Trunks muchas chavas te están viendo – dijo el peli negro a Trunks.

-si… ya vi – dijo Trunks algo sonrojado.

Todas las chicas susurraban.

-es Trunks – decían algunas.

-ow que bien Trunks Brief estudiara conosotros – decían algunos.

También los hombres estaban susurrando.

-es el hermano de la capitana – decían algunos.

-deberíamos decir le si quiere forma parte de nuestro equipo de softball – decían algunos.

-mejor que forme en nuestro equipo de futbol –decían algunos.

-no mejor en nuestro equipo de Futbol americano – decían algunos.

Todos los equipos se empezaban a pelear por Trunks, todos querían que Trunks formara de su equipo de Baseball, futbol, futbol americano, etc.

Goten y Uub se empezaron a reír por que los Capitanes de Baseball, Futbol, Futbol americano etc. se paliaban por Trunks.

-pffff, no voy a formar en ningún equipo – dijo Trunks en vos baja, mientras comía.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Uub.

-la verdad no me gusta – dijo Trunks.

-oye Goten… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-si dime – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-que hago si me la encuentro a Pan… ¿Qué le digo? – pregunto Trunks a Goten algo preocupado.

-actúa normal Trunks – dijo Goten tranquilo – relájate – sonrió Goten – ella ya a cambiado mucho ya no le gusta Trunks – Goten muy seguro.

-¿estas seguro? – pregunto Trunks a Goten.

-si Trunks, yo se lo que digo – dijo Goten mientras comía un poco de arroz blanco.

-hm… ya no le gusto… - dijo Trunks en vos baja – ¿tiene novio? – pregunto Trunks a Goten.

-hm… la verdad no se pero… ella me confeso ase mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada de alguien mas – dijo Goten a Trunks – y ese no eres tu.

-bueno, esta bien – dijo Trunks algo tranquilo – no tengo por que preocuparme – sonrió Trunks a Goten.

-hm… ¿Por qué te preocupa encontrarte con Pan? – pregunto Uub a Trunks, Uub alcanzo a escuchar todo lo que platicaban Trunks y Goten.

-¿escuchaste? – pregunto Trunks a Uub.

-si – dijo Uub a Trunks.

-hm… bueno te diré ¿por que? pero no le digas a nadie Uub – dijo Trunks a Uub.

-te lo prometo Trunks – dijo Uub a Trunks.

-Yo conocí a Pan cuando tenia 4 años, siempre jugaba con ella y Goten y mi hermana, los 4 crecimos juntos y cuando tenia 10 Pan me confeso que estaba totalmente enamorada de mi. Yo estaba totalmente sorprendido, yo no sentía lo mismo que Pan. – Trunks hace una pausa.

-¿y que paso? – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-yo… le dije que solamente la quería y la veía como una "hermana" y que lo que siente Pan no es amor solo es un sentimiento que tarde o temprano se quitara, así que ella… empezó a llorar y me dijo que olvidara todo lo que me dijo – Trunks pone una cara pensativa.

-¿y? – dijo Uub.

-después ella me pidió algo que no quise dar… - Trunks se sonroja.

-¿que? – pregunto Uub.

-quería que la bese… - Trunks se rasca la frente.

-¿huh? – Uub con la boca abierta.

-jajajaja – ríe Goten.

-yo le dije que no… pero ella me dio un beso a la fuerza – Trunks colorado.

-What! Enserio – dijo Uub impactado.

-si jejejeje – dijo Trunks nervioso.

-jajajaj el primer beso de Trunks – ríe Goten.

-tu primer beso fue con Pan – Uub sorprendido.

-pues desde ahí jamás la volví a ver, ella ya no venia a mi casa a jugar y en la primaria ya no la veía siempre se escondía de mi – dijo Trunks.

-oh… es por eso que tienes miedo de encontrártela, te da pena verdad – pregunto Uub a Trunks.

-pena no me da si no que… ya tiene mucho que no la eh visto y no se como sea… no se como es… tal vez me odia... – Trunks algo preocupado.

-ya amigo no te preocupes – dijo Goten a Trunks – relájate Trunks, ella ya ah cambiado mucho, Pan no te odia – Goten muy seguro.

-eso espero… - suspiro Trunks.

-Trunks… Trunks… ¿esta aquí…? – dijo Pan en vos baja.

-si… - sonrió Bra a Pan.

-"que vergüenza… si me lo encuentro… yo… pffff me voy a morir de vergüenza… dios mío no debí besarlo jamás "- pensaba Pan en mente, algo preocupada.

-¿crees que se acuerde del beso…? – susurro Pan a Bra.

-ahí amiga… pues la verdad no se… pero yo creo que si – dijo Bra a Pan.

-hm… - Pan pensativa.

Mientras tanto todos van a sus salones.

Pan se sienta atrás del salón y en eso Marron viene y se sienta en frente de la clase después Goten y Trunks entran y todas al ver a Trunks se quedan atónitas menos Pan, ella esta sentada en su butaca leyendo un libro. Trunks no se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba ahí ni tampoco Goten se dio cuenta por que esta sentado en frente de la clase y Pan asta atrás.

-wow es Trunks… - decían muchas.

-están lindo – decían muchas.

-ow…. – baboseaban muchas.

Trunks ya empezaba hacer se popular.

Tod s susurraban, hablaban de Trunks Brief el hermano de la Capitana de porristas, Pan no escuchaba los susurros, por que tenia los audífonos puestos estaba escuchando rock music y leyendo también.

Sonó la campana y el maestro entro.

-Silencio alumnos, les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno. – dijo el maestro.

Pan aun escuchaba música.

Trunks estaba parado en frente de la clase.

-Hola mi nombre es Trunks Brief y soy nuevo aquí – Trunks sonríe de lado y todas quedaron atónitas.

-¡Hola! – dijeron todas.

-Hola – dijeron todos.

-ow… esta muy guapo… - dijo Marron en vos baja.

En eso Pan se quita los audífonos y mira hacia en frente, en eso Pan se queda con los ojos abiertos al ver a ese muchacho otra vez.

-"¿que hace el aquí?"- dijo Pan en mente mientras miraba al peli lila, ella realmente no tenia idea que fuera Trunks, ya tiene 7 años desde que no la avisto ni sabe como es… por eso no se le ase familiar.

-también quiero avisarles que una alumna de segundo año estará aquí conos otros ella a tenido calificaciones muy altas y es por eso que estará aquí en nuestra clase. – sonríe el Profesor. – Ella es Pan Son de segundo año – en eso el profesor empieza aplaudirle por su gran trabajo.

Trunks al escuchar "Pan Son" se queda helado. Goten al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina se queda pasmado. Todos empiezan aplaudir.

-"Pan esta en esta clase…" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras buscaba la peli negra.

En la clase son 30 alumnos 15 mujeres 15 hombres la clase está muy grande así que no logra ah encontrar a Pan.

-"donde esta…" – decía Trunks en mente mientras busca la peli negra.

Pan empieza aplaudir también con una media sonrisa. Trunks en eso mira a la chica que vio ayer en el baño.

-"la chica del baño…" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras la miraba.

Pan miraba a Trunks y Trunks a Pan. Pan con una media sonrisa se aplaudía también, eso lo confundió a Trunks, por que si ella no viera aplaudido sabría que ella es Pan Son.

-"ella… no puede ser Pan, esta aplaudiendo" – decía Trunks en mente mientras la miraba.

Todos pararon de aplaudir.

-joven tome asiento por favor – dijo el maestro a Trunks.

-si – dijo Trunks al maestro.

Alado de Pan había una butaca vacía. Trunks, se sienta alado de ella.

-abran la pagina 120 y copean todo en mano escrito – dijo el maestro a los alumnos.

Todos abrieron sus libros y empezaron a copear. Trunks voltea de lado y mira a la peli negra quien conoció ayer en el baño. Trunks se queda estudiándola desde arriba y abajo, esa muchacha era realmente bella.

-"donde esta Pan…" – dijo Trunks en mente. Trunks en eso mira a una peli negra de pelo corto ojos negros que se lo quedaba mirando a Trunks desde ase un rato.

-"Pan… a de ser ella" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la jovencita que se lo quedaba mirando.

Han paso 7 años desde que dejo de ver a Pan, ella era un niña pequeña muy bonita, tenia pelo cortito y un fleco, siempre tenia sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios rosados, Trunks recuerda bien cuando Pan era un pequeña de 9 añitos.

Ya pasaron 7 años y no sabe como es ella, no sabia si ella era alta o chaparra, flaca o llenita, o si tenia pelo largo o corto o tal vez su pelo esta teñido. No tenia idea de cómo era ella ya en sus 16 años.

La hermana de Trunks, que siempre la vio crecer a su mejor amiga Pan, nunca le pregunto de cómo es Pan o como era… por que tal vez Bra mal interprete las cosas y piense que le interesa a su mejor amiga Pan, es por eso que jamás preguntaba de Pan.

Goten que es su mejor amigo tampoco le preguntaba de cómo era Pan o cosas así por que tal vez mal interprete las cosas.

-"ella… ¿es Pan?"- decía en mente Trunks mientras miraba a esa jovencita que se la quedaba mirando desde ase un rrato.

En eso muchas voltean a mirar a Trunks también y Trunks se pone algo incomodo y sonrojado. Trunks deja de mirar a esa jovencita que cree que es Pan, y mira a la peli negra que conoció ayer en los baños.

-"es hermosa…" – decía Trunks en mente mientras miraba a Pan, que ni tenia idea si ella era Pan.

Trunks en eso mira a muchas chavas que lo están mirando, algunas son rubias peli rojas y peli negras, Trunks mira mas a las peli negras para ver si es Pan.

-"esa tiene ojos azules… y pelo negro… ella no es Pan, esa tiene ojos pequeños… Pan los tiene grandes, hm… esa no se parece nada a Pan…"- decía en mente Trunks, el peli lila miraba a las peli negras, pero no se convencía que algunas de ellas sea Pan.

(si supiera que Pan es la chica conoció en el baño xD).

Pan termina su trabajo y estrecha los brazos hacia arriba. Trunks se la queda mirando ah Pan. Pan cruza los brazos y voltea de lado y mira al peli lila que la esta mirando.

-"ella tiene pelo negro… pero tiene un corte diferente… tiene los labios rosados y sus mejillas… están rosadas, tiene ojos grandes y color negro hm… ella ¡puede que sea PAN!"- dijo Trunks en mente mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿eh? – pregunto Pan al peli lila.

-"pero si ella sabe que soy Trunks no me estaría ablando de esa forma… hm…" – decía en mente Trunks mientras la miraba a la peli negra.

-nada – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¿eres nuevo o algo así? – pregunto la peli negra al peli lila.

-¿huh? ¿Qué no me escuchaste cuando me presente? – pregunto Trunks a la peli negra.

-¿eh? Oh… no, no escuche, estaba escuchando música y leyendo un libro – sonríe de lado la peli negra – ni te vi cuando entraste -. Dijo la morena a Trunks.

- soy nuevo – dijo el peli lila – me llamo Trunks – dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pan al escuchar que se llama Trunks se queda en shock.

-"Trunks… Trunks ¡TRUNKS!" – repetía el nombre de Trunks en mente la peli negra.

-¿Cómo te llamas tu? – pregunto Trunks a la peli negra.

-yo… yo eh... yo me… - Pan no podía decirle su nombre estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-"el es Trunks…. No puede ser…" – dijo Pan en mente, estaba temblando de nervios esta totalmente avergonzada.

-hm… ¿como? – preguntaba Trunks a la peli negra.

-yo… yo me llamo… P… - en eso un rubio de ojos verdes la interrumpe.

-hey – susurro el rubio que estaba sentado atrás de Pan – hey Pan hoy vamos ah ensayar a las 4 de la tarde – dijo el rubio a Pan.

Trunks al escuchar al rubio llamar la por su nombre "Pan" se queda en shock.

-"ella es Pan…" – dijo Trunks en mente algo nervioso.

-"demonios ya sabe que soy Pan que vergüenza"- dijo en mente la peli negra.

-"es Pan…" – dijo Trunks en mente.

-"que vergüenza quiero morir…" – dijo Pan en mente.

Pan, deja de mirar a Trunks y voltea a mirar al rubio que esta atrás de ella.

-¿en donde? – pregunto Pan al rubio.

-en la azotea de la escuela ahí nadie nos escuchara – susurro el rubio a Pan.

-muy bien – sonrió Pan, Pan voltea y mira a Trunks como si nada.

-no te reconocí Trunks – sonríe de lado Pan – has cambiado mucho – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-"me esta hablando, eso significa que Pan ya no le gusto mas… por eso me habla como si nada y no esta nerviosa" – dijo Trunks en mente.

-me da gusto volverte haber – dijo la peli negra a Trunks.

-Si, a mi también – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan saca un libro y empieza a leer.

Trunks deja de mirarla y empieza a escribir.

-"bueno por lo menos no me odia" – decía en mente Trunks. –"realmente ah cambiado mucho Pan"- dijo Trunks en mente mientras escribía – "es realmente hermosa…" – decía en mente Trunks.

-"jamás de vi besarlo que vergüenza" – decia Pan en mente.

-"hm… ¿pero por que ayer estaba golpeando la pared…? Que raro… - decía Trunks en mente.

Trunks voltea de lado para mirar a Pan, en eso mira sus manos que están lastimadas por darle golpes a la pared.

-"¿Por qué estaba tan enojada ayer? – se pregunta en mente Trunks.

En eso suena la campana para almorzar. Todos los alumnos salen, Pan rápidamente se va con Marron. Trunks y Goten se van juntos a almorzar.

-ow esta muy guapo el hermano de Bra – decia Marron a Pan.

-¿que? no me digas que te gusto – decía Pan a Marron, algo celosa.

-si me gusto mucho Panny – dijo Marron a Pan.

-"no puede ser Marron le gusta a Trunks…" – decía Pan en mente algo preocupada.

-¿verdad Panny que esta guapo Trunks? – pregunto Marron a la pelinegra.

-¿eh? Oh… este para mi no, no es mi tipo – dijo Pan a Marron.

-eres muy rara Panny – ríe Marron.

-jejejejeje – ríe Pan.

Marron y Pan se sientan con su amiga Bra.

-Bra tu hermano esta muy guapo – dijo Marron a Bra.

-¿ya lo vistes? – pregunto Bra a Marron.

-si ya lo vimos ¿verdad Panny? – dijo Marron a Pan.

-si… ya lo vimos – dijo Pan algo enojadita.

-¿ya lo vistes Pan? Jejejejeje – Bra nerviosa.

-el va en nuestra clase – sonrió Marron contenta.

-va en clase… - Bra sorprendida – wow… ¿Pan ya te vio? – susurro Bra a Pan.

-si… - dijo Pan algo apenada.

-¿Qué te dijo? – susurro Bra a Pan muy curiosa.

Pan le explica todo.

-oh… - dijo Bra.

En eso vienen 4 chicos a sentarse junto a Pan.

-Hola Pan – dijeron los 4 chavos.

-Hola – dijo Pan a ellos.

-Hola guapas – dijeron los chavos a las amigas de Pan.

-Hola – sonrieron Bra y Marron.

Mientras tanto las chicas charlaban divertidamente con los amigos de Pan.

-yo también me quede en shock cuando escuche que Pan iba en nuestra clase – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-yo… pfff – Trunks algo apenado.

-¿y que te dijo? – pregunto Goten a Trunks.

Trunks le explica todo.

-oh, entonces ya la abias visto ayer – dijo Goten sorprendido – U_U y no se reconocieron – rie Goten.

-si jejejej no la reconocí – Trunks se rasca la cabeza.

-¿entonces te gusto Pan…? – susurro Goten a Trunks.

-la verdad, la verdad… si – dijo Trunks.

-hm… pero ella ya no te quiere Trunks, ella esta enamorada de otra persona – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(¬¬" ya, ya, ya se que no le gusto – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-¿y que vas hacer? – pregunto el peli negro a Trunks.

-pues tengo que olvidarla, yo se que yo ya no le gusto y esta enamorada de otra persona, mejor voy a conocer a otras chicas – sonrió Trunks.

-si mejor conoce a otras chicas por que yo se que Pan no te hará caso – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(¬¬ ¿y como sabes que no me va ser caso? – pregunto Trunks a Goten.

-la conozco muy bien Trunks… ella me cuenta todo… - dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(O.o) ¿y que es lo que te cuenta? – pregunto Trunks a Goten.

-no te puedo decir… aun que quisiera, pero no te puedo decir jejejejejejej – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(¬¬ hm…. Pero tú sabes ¿Quién es el que le gusta Pan verdad…? ¿Dime quien es? – pregunto el peli lila a Goten.

-(T_T no te lo diré es secreto – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(¬¬ malo – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-"si supiera que Pan es Lesbiana…" – dijo en mente Goten.

-"tendré que averiguarlo" – dijo en mente Trunks.

* * *

**Continura…**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Konichiwa Lectores :D

Que les pareció xD Pan enamorada de Marron xD algo crazy ¿verdad? Hahaha pero bueno así soy yo (de crazy okey no tanto pues). XD

(sorry hay mistakes en mi fic jejejeje).

**Review:** Bueno la historia trata de Pan que esta enamorada de Marron, Marron no tiene idea de que Pan este enamorada de ella. Pan es Lesbiana y solo lo saben Bra y su tio Goten. Trunks dejo de ver a Pan desde hace 7 años y se vuelven a encontrar en el instituto. Trunks noto que Pan a cambiado mucho, su forma de ser y su cuerpo. Trunks empieza a enamorarse de Pan, pero Pan dejo de amarlo cuando fue rechazada por Trunks. Pan ahora esta enamorada de Marron, pero Marron le gusta a Trunks. Esto ase que Pan sienta celos por Trunks su "socio". Trunks no sabe que ella es lesbiana y que le esta enamorada de Marron pero poco a poco va averiguándolo. Trunks ara que Pan se enamore de el otra vez, pero eso le costara mucho… soy muy mala para los summarys xD

Bueno aquí en esta historia me imagino a Cillian Murphy como Trunks Brief :3 me gusta mucho el actor Cillian Murphy están… guapo grgrgrgrgr xD.

Solo les aviso que esta Historia va estar REALMENTE buena ñ.ñ (yo siento que va estar bueno xD) sigan leyendo por favor :D no se arrepentirán se los prometo! Hare esta historia buenísima :D

Algunos partes de la historia son reales (-_-) hehehe pero no todas ^_^

Espero que les haiga gustado esta historia (me inspiro mucho la canción de "Metric – Black Sheep" xD hahahaha pfffff…. Si quieren escúchala ^_^

(ah y les viso que no abra nada de poderes y esas cosas xD)

POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME **REVIEWS **SE SIENTA REALMENTE CHIDO CUANDO DEJAN SUS **REVIEWS **ME AYUDA MUCHO INSPIRARME XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo ^_^ si pues ni modos =( **

Todo lo que siento por ti.

Capitulo 2

By: Maid Takumi Joss

Las clases terminaron y todos los alumnos andaban en las arias del instituto o algunos en sus cuartos etc.

Bra estaba con las porristas practicando su danza (como se diga xD) en el campo de deportes. Goten y Uub también estaban en el campo de deportes practicando futbol americano.

Trunks también estaba en el campo de deportes sentado en los asientos del campo, Trunks solamente estaba mirando a su mejor amigo Goten, jugar futbol americano y a la vez miraba a su hermana que estaba practicando con las porristas. Alrededor de el estaban unas chicas embobadas mirándolo eso le incomodaba.

Por otra parte, Pan estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa. Pan se puso su camiseta negra de "Nirvana" y una falda corta color negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con unas medias puestas color rojo sangre muy profundo y con sus botas negras "Vans" tenía dos coletas y su fleco de lado. (Como Videl cuando tenia sus dos coletas :D) Pan estaba vestida muy rokera ese es su estilo.

En eso suena su celular de Pan, Pan contesta.

-¿Qué onda Takumi? – dijo la peli negra a Takumi (el rubio de ojos verdes el quien le aviso a Pan, que hoy iban a ensayar a las 4 de la tarde ese es Takumi) - ¿Qué? ¿Por que? – Preguntaba la peli negra – ah… los castigaron jajajaja okey no se preocupen, mañana ensayaremos bye bye – Pan cuelga.

-Hm… hoy no vamos a ensayar… - decía Pan en vos baja – ya termine la tarea… no tengo ganas de estudiar… ya me cambie… todo para nada hm… ¿Dónde esta Marron? – Pan algo pensativa.

Bra y su grupo de porristas descansan un buen rato por que ya están muy cansadas. Todas se sientan en el pasto y empiezan a charlar.

-me gusto mucho ese paso – decía una de pelo corto.

-a mi también – decían algunas.

-Hey Bra mira quien esta ahí – decía Marron a Bra.

-¿huh? ¿Quien? – pregunto la peli azul a la rubia que tenia la cara emocionada.

Marron apunta con su dedo índice hacia el peli lila que esta sentado en los asientos del campo.

-ah es Trunks – sonrió Bra al ver a su hermanito.

-Bra preséntamelo ¿si? Anda le no seas mala – decía la rubia a Bra, con cara de "cachorrita".

Bra roda los ojos.

-anda preséntamelo no seas mala ¿si? – decía Marron a Bra.

-amiga Trunks no es un chico fácil – dijo la peli azul a Marron.

-hm… no importa preséntamelo – sonrió Marron.

Bra ase un gesto – realmente no entiendes ¿verdad Marron? Okey te lo voy a presentar – sonrió Bra a Marron.

-okey – Marron bien alegre.

-ah ya me acorde Marron fue a practicar con Bra – sonrió Pan – voy air – Pan sale de su cuarto rumbo al campo de deportes.

-¡TRUNKS! – grito la peli azul a Trunks.

Trunks logra ah escucharla - ¿QUE? – grito Trunks a Bra.

-¡VEN POR FAVOR! – grito la peli azul a su hermano.

-"de seguramente me va presentar a sus amiguitas… bueno no importa" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermanita.

-¡hay viene! – dijo Marron muy emocionada.

Las amigas de Bra que estaban sentadas en el pasto miran al peli lila que se viene acercando, todas rápidamente se levantan.

-¡Bra preséntanos a tu hermano ¿si? Por favor no seas mala Capitana please! – decían las porristas a Bra.

Bra roda los ojos.

-hey… hey, Bra me lo va presentar primero, después ustedes – Marron le dice a las demás.

-ash…. – dicen las porristas mirando feo a Marron.

Trunks llega a ellas.

-¿Qué cosa Bra? – pregunto el peli lila a Bra.

-te quiero presentar a una amiga mía…

En eso tosen apropósito las porristas que estaban atrás de Bra.

-y también te quiero presentar a mis otras amigas que están detrás de mi – dice Bra a Trunks, muy sonriente. ^_^

Las porristas se quedan atónitas y Marron también al ver a Trunks.

Pan llega al campo de deportes donde se encuentra Marron practicando. En eso mira a Trunks que esta con Marron.

-"que que esta haciendo Trunks… con con MARRON"- dijo Pan en mente mientras miraba a los dos.

-Marron el es mi hermano Trunks, Trunks ella es mi amiga Marron – Bra los presenta.

-Hola – dijo Trunks de mala gana –"esta parece que se va desmayar " – decía Trunks en mente.

Marron estaba atónita mirando a Trunks.

-Marron… - decía Bra a Marron.

-"Bra le esta presentando a Marron a Trunks…" – decía Pan en mente estaba realmente molesta o… celosa.

Goten lanza muy fuerte la pelota y va directamente a Pan.

-¡CUIDADO PAN! – gritaron el equipo de futbol americano a Pan. (Todos la conocían).

Pan no escucho los gritos de ellos, ella estaba distraída viendo a Marron.

Bra y las porristas y Trunks escucharon los gritos.

-gritaron Pan… Pan esta aquí… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

Bra y las porristas y Trunks voltean a ver a la peli negra.

-¡CUIDADO PAN! – esta vez gritaron las porristas.

En eso Pan siente un balonazo en su cabeza y caí al suelo (el pasto). Todos corren hacia Pan que esta tirada en el suelo.

-¡PAN! – gritaron muchas y muchos todos se pusieron alrededor de ella.

-¡Panny! – dijo Marron asustada al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo(pasto).

Pan estaba en suelo (pasto) boca arriba estaba inconsciente por el duro golpe que le dieron en la cabeza.

Trunks carga a Pan.

-¿esta grabe? – preguntaron algunas.

-no es nada grabe – dijo Trunks a las chicas.

-¡Pan Pan o dios mío no fue mi intención! – dijo Goten mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Pan.

-la voy a llevar a la enfermería – dijo Trunks yéndose de ahí.

-¿crees que este bien? – pregunto Marron a Bra.

-si – dijo Bra mientras miraba a Trunks irse.

-ow… que envidia Trunks esta cargando a Pan – decían algunas enojadas o mas bien celosas.

Bra y Marron con una gota de sudor.

-pero Trunks no sabe donde esta la enfermería – dijo Marron a Bra. – aurita vengo Bra, voy a buscar a Trunks, el no sabe donde esta la enfermería – dijo Marron corriendo de tras de Trunks.

-¡okey! – grito Bra a Marron.

-"demonios… no se donde que da la enfermería…" – dijo Trunks en mente.

-¡hey! Trunks…

Trunks voltea y mira a la rubia que le presento a su hermana.

-Trunks… - Marron estaba cansada por tanto correr.

-¿que? – dijo Trunks a Marron.

Marron respira fondo – no sabes donde esta la enfermería, ¿verdad? – pregunto Marron a Trunks.

-cierto – dijo Trunks a Marron.

-ven yo te llevo – dijo Marron a Trunks.

Trunks y Marron llegan a la enfermería y la acuestan en una camilla.

-no esta nada grabe – dijo la enfermera a Trunks y Marron.

-¿segura? – pregunto Marron a la enfermera.

-no te preocupes, ella esta bien aurita ya ve a despertar – sonrió la enfermera.

-bueno… - dijo Marron en vos baja mientras miraba a Pan que estaba acostada en la camilla durmiendo.

La enfermera se va y los deja solos a los 3.

-pobre Panny… - dijo Marron mientras la acariciaba su mejilla de la peli negra.

En eso Pan reacciona y abre sus ojos lentamente.

-ah despertó – dijeron los dos.

-¿Pan? – dijo el peli lila.

-ouch… - Pan se toca su cabeza – ahí mi… cabeza me duele… - dijo Pan en vos baja.

-¡Panny despertaste! – dijo la rubia contenta a la peli negra.

Pan en eso abre más los ojos y mira a Marron.

-Marron… - dijo Pan contenta al ver a la rubia.

-Panny ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la rubia a Pan.

Pan sonrió y la mira en forma dulce (Pan mira a Marron como… cuando tienen esa cara de enamorados…) Trunks al ver que Pan pone esa cara frunce un ceja.

-"huh… ¿Por qué pone esa cara?"- se preguntaba el peli lila en mente muy confundido.

-Marron ¿me llevaste asta aquí? – pregunto Pan a Marron.

Marron ríe.

-"ow… Marron se ve hermosa… me enamora mas su risa tan graciosa" – decía Pan en mente mientras miraba a Marron.

-"hm… ¿Por qué Pan pone esa cara de cachorrita…?" – se preguntaba en mente el peli lila muy confundido.

-que graciosa eres Panny – dijo la rubia a Pan, Marron con sus dos manos pellizca las mejillas de Pan. – Yo no te lleve Panny – Marron suelta sus mejillas.

Pan se agarra sus mejillas y se sonroja –"me agarro mis mejillas" – decía en mente Pan.

-"SE SONROJO PAN"- decía en mente Trunks muy sorprendido –"¿por que Pan se pone así con esta Marron?" – se preguntaba Trunks en mente muy confundido.

-te llevo Trunks – sonrió Marron a Pan.

-¿huh? Me llevo… ¿Trunks? – dijo la peli negra confundida.

-si Panny el te llevo aquí – sonrió la rubia a Pan.

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Pan a la rubia.

-aquí estoy Pan – dijo Trunks a la peli negra.

Pan voltea de lado y mira a Trunks apoyado en la pared cruzado de manos.

-¿Qué no te distes cuenta que estaba aquí? – dijo Trunks a la peli negra.

-¿eh? Yo… eh no me di cuenta – dijo Pan a Trunks algo molesta.

-bueno Panny me tengo que ir – sonrie la rubia – tengo que ir a practicar – Marron se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Pan.

Pan al ver que Marron se acerca se pone un poco nerviosa.

-nos vemos al rato Panny – Marron le un beso en la mejilla de Pan, haciendo que Pan se ponga toda roja y atontada. – bye Panny, bye Trunks – Marron se marcha de ahí.

-"Qué demonios fue eso. ¿Por que Pan se puso nerviosa cuando Marron se acerco a ella…? ¿Y por que Pan se puso toda roja y atónita cuando le dieron un beso en mejilla? No inventes acaso ella es… no no eso es imposible ella no puede ser… lesbiana… mi Pan no puede ser eso no…" – decía Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la peli negra.

-¿Por qué estas colorada Pan? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan al escuchar la vos de Trunks, su rostro cambia.

-"ash… es Trunks que molesto"- decía Pan en mente muy enojada.

-¿eh no me vas a decir? – dijo Trunks a Pan, Trunks se acerca a Pan y se sienta en la camilla donde esta ella acostada.

-hey por si no lo sabes, ahí están las sillas para que te sientes – cruza la manos Pan molesta.

-pero es más cómodo sentarse en la cama – Trunks sonríe de lado.

Pan mira hacia otro para no ver a Trunks.

-ya vete si – dijo Pan enojada a Trunks.

-¿Qué me vaya? Que mala eres Pan – dijo Trunks a Pan – te lleve asta la enfermería y me tratas mal – Trunks enojado.

-pues es tu culpa de que me haiga golpeado ese balón – dijo Pan enojada.

-¿que? ¿Fue mi culpa de que el balón te golpeo…? ahí que malagradecida eres Pan, yo no te tire el balón tonta, fue tu tío – Trunks enojado mira a Pan.

-ya lo se ya lo se, ya se que tu no fuiste fue mi tío – Pan enojada.

-entonces por que me echas la culpa – dijo Trunks a Pan enojado.

-ash… ¡me distraje viéndote a ti, por eso es tu culpa, si tu no hubieses estado coqueteando con Marron no me hubieses pegado la pelota idiota! – Pan lo mira a Trunks muy enojada.

-¿que? – Trunks confundido –entonces… me estabas mirando ¿yo te distraje…? – Trunks frunce una ceja.

-si, tu, tu me distrajiste – Pan mira hacia otro lado enojada.

-"eso significa que le gusto a Pan…" – decía Trunks en mente algo contento.

-¿estabas celosa de que le hable a tu amiga Marron? – pregunto el peli lila a Pan.

-por supuesto que si – Pan mira a Trunks feo. – Me puse celosa tonto – Pan mira hacia otro lado para no ver al peli lila.

-"wow… entonces le gusto, que bien, Pan se encelo… aun me quiere" – decía Trunks en mente muy contento.

Pan se levanta de la camilla.

-hey espera ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

-lejos de ti – respondió Pan enojada.

-"wow… si que esta enojada conmigo… nunca pensé que Pan fuera tan celosa… eso me encanta" – decía Trunks en mente.

-espera deja ir contigo – dijo Trunks a Pan, Trunks se levanta y la persigue.

-detente Trunks – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks se detiene.

-no te me acerques no quiero que nadie te vea conmigo – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Pan voltea y mira Trunks.

-pero…

-pero nada, por favor no me persigas – exigió Pan a Trunks.

-hm… de todos modos todos ya me vieron cargarte Pan… a si que no tiene caso – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan voltea y sigue caminando enojada.

-"hm… por lo visto es una rockera… se ve linda vestida así…" – decía Trunks en mente.

-ya llegue ah mi habitación – Pan voltea a mirar a Trunks – ya te puedes ir.

-que mala… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-demonios… - dijo Pan en vos baja – perdí mis llaves – Pan se agarra su cabeza – las perdí en el campo… - Pan se sentía algo cansada y débil.

-tus… ¿llaves? – dijo Trunks.

-¡PAN! – grito Takumi a Pan.

Pan y Trunks voltean.

-hey Takumi – sonríe Pan a Takumi.

-Hola Trunks ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos? – pregunto Takumi muy curioso.

-¿huh? Oh no el ehm… el… ya se iba – dijo Pan a Takumi algo nerviosa.

-ah… okey… hey Pan escribí unas canciones nuevas pero no las eh terminado ¿quieres ayudarme a terminarlas? –pregunto Takumi a Pan.

-si – dijo Pan emocionada.

Takumi busca en su mochila su libreta donde están escritas las cansiones no terminadas.

– oh, las deje en cuarto demonios… - dijo Takumi mientras buscaba su libreta.

-vamos a tu cuarto – dijo Pan a Takumi.

-¿Qué? Hey tu no puedes ir a su cuarto Pan – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Pan a Trunks, algo enojada.

-por que no esta permitido entrar en las habitaciones de los hombres – dijo Trunks a Pan, algo enojado.

-¿huh? Pero aquí si – dijo Takumi a Trunks.

-¿esta permitido? – pregunto Trunks a Takumi.

-si… mientras no hagan cosas raras… - dijo Takumi a Trunks – ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? – susurra Takumi a Trunks.

Trunks frunce una ceja.

-vamos pues – dijo Pan a Takumi.

-pero… - en eso Trunks mira a Pan que agarra la mano de Takumi y los dos se alejan de ahí dejando a Trunks solo y enojado.

-"¿que? ash…. ¿Por qué Pan le agarra la mano a ese idiota? Lo esta haciendo apropósito verdad…. ¿quiere vengarse? Solo por que le hable a la rubia… (Se refiere a Marron)"- dijo Trunks en mente.

Takumi y Pan llegan al cuarto.

-Hola Pan – dijeron 3 amigos de ella.

-Hola Zuko, hola Zero, hola Garu – saludo a los 3 chicos (que son de la banda).

Pan se sienta en suelo con sus 4 amigos forman un circulo y Takumi saca su libreta.

-aquí tienes Pan – Takumi le da su libreta para que lea las canciones no terminadas que escribió el.

Pan empieza a leer.

-"voy a buscar la llave de Pan" – dijo Trunks en mente. Trunks camina rumbo al campo de deportes.

-wow Takumi están muy buenas tus canciones – dijo Pan a Takumi muy asombrada.

-¿si te gustaron? – pregunto Takumi a Pan contento.

-si están muy buenas – sonríe Pan.

Trunks va hacia donde Pan cayó y empieza a buscar la llave.

-Oh mira ahí esta Trunks – dijeron las porristas.

Marron voltea y lo mira.

-ow… es Trunks – Marron camina hacia donde esta el peli lila.

-Hey Trunks ¿Qué andas buscando? – pregunto la rubia a Trunks.

-¿huh? – Trunks la mira –unas llaves… - Trunks sigue buscando.

-Oh… ¿se te perdieron? – pregunto Marron al peli lila.

-Si… ah ya las encontré – Trunks agarra las llaves y los guardo en su bolsillo.

-Que bien – dijo Marron contenta – Hey, Trunks… ¿este viernes quieres ir a la discoteca? – pregunto Marron algo nerviosa a Trunks.

-¿es una cita? – pregunto Trunks a Marron.

-ejejejejejeje si… - dijo Marron nerviosa a Trunks.

-"hm… si voy con Marron, Pan seba poner muy celosa… y tal vez a si ella me pida que sea su novio… o… si es que se atreve a decirme…" – decía Trunks en mente.

-¿si o no? – pregunto Marron a Trunks nerviosa.

-Si claro que si – dijo Trunks a Marron, con una media sonrisa por cual Marron al ver lo sonreír de esa forma se queda atónita.

Pan termino las canciones de Takumi.

-wow esto va ser genial – dijo Takumi contento.

-te inspiramos muy fácil Pan me imprecionas mucho – dijo Zero a Pan.

-si jejejejeje – dijo Pan.

-¿y de donde llega esa inspiración? – pregunto Zuko a Pan.

-pues… yo… estoy enamorada – confeso Pan a sus amigos.

Todos con la boca abierta.

-¿de quien? – pregunto Garu a Pan.

-jejejejejeje – ríe nerviosa Pan.

-si no quieres no nos digas – dijo Takumi a Pan con una media sonrisa.

-después les digo – sonríe Pan ^_^

Los días pasaron y Pan no le hablaba a Trunks por que ella estaba enojada con el por a ver le hablado a Marron. Trunks también no le hablaba a Pan por que estaba enojado con ella por a ver ido en el cuarto de Takumi. Los dos se lanzaban miradas acecinas.

-ya es viernes – suspiro Marron.

-si – sonrió Pan.

-que bien hoy iremos todas a la discoteca ow… estoy ansiosa por ir – dijo Bra emocionada.

-yo también, la banda y yo tocaremos – Pan emocionada.

Ya eran a las 9 de la noche todos se estaban arreglando para ir a la discoteca.

Trunks, Goten y Uub se fueron juntos a la discoteca.

Bra y Marron y otras amigas de ellas se fueron juntas a la discoteca.

Zero, Zuko, Garu, Takumi y Pan fueron los últimos en irse a la discoteca.

Pan llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de manga larga, el vestido le llegaba asta los muslos, el vestido estaba muy ajustado formaba muy bien el cuerpo de Pan, esta vez no tenia medias puestas, sus piernas estaban desnudas, tenia unos tacones negros y su pelo estaba suelto. Sus ojos estaban delineado color negro alrededor de sus ojos grandes, sus labios estaban pintados de rojos no tan llamativos.

Takumi y la banda estaban vestidos iguales con unos jeans negros un poco intubados. Con una blusa de manga larga color negro y con cuello y una corbata roja y sus pelos despeinados. Takumi y sus 3 amigos tenían piercings en sus labios y un arete en oreja derecha (color negro) todos muy rockeros. (y muy guapos por supuesto :3).

Trunks, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules de "True Religion" un poco ajustados y una blusa manga larga color baby blue. Y su pelo despeinado (como emo pues xD y bien guapo el condenado que se veía) con unos converse rojos muy juvenil.

Goten tenia puesto unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, con una camiseta blanca escotado V se le veía su pecho bien formado… y su pelo un poco despeinado.(que sexy xD) Con unos vans.

Trunks, Goten y Uub al entrar en la discoteca se ganaron muchas miradas y muchos suspiros de parte de las chicas (hasta los hombres xD) todas se le acercaron a Trunks, Goten y Uub.

Bra, Marron y las demás amigas de ellas entraron a las discotecas y se fueron a sentar en una mesa.

-Bueno yo me voy – dijo Marron a Bra y a las demás.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntaron.

-tengo una cita – sonrió Marron muy contenta.

-¿con quien? – preguntaron las chicas muy curiosas.

-con Trunks… - suspira Marron.

Todas al escuchar "con Trunks" se quedan con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Marron se marcha de ahí y va en busca de Trunks.

-"de Trunks… oh no… si Pan los mira se va enojar… se va poner celosa…" – decía Bra en mente algo preocupada.

-ash… esa Marron – decían algunas enojadas.

-que mala ni si quiera nos dijo que iba tener una cita con Trunks – decían enojadas.

-¿tu sabias Bra? – preguntaron las chicas a Bra.

-ella nunca dijo nada… - dijo Bra sorprendida.

-T_T que envidia tengo – dijeron algunas.(envidia de Marron)

-Trunks – dijo Marron a Trunks.

Trunks voltea y la mira.

-Hola Marron – dijo Trunks a Marron.

Marron se quedo atónita al verlo.

-"ash… esta ya hiso su carita de cachorrita que molesto…" – decia Trunks en mente.

Trunks y Marron se fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-¿también vino Pan? – pregunto el peli lila a Marron.

-Si de hecho ella y su banda van a tocar aurita – dijo Marron a Trunks.

-"¿su banda?"- decía Trunks en mente algo confundido.

-tiene una vos muy hermosa… - dijo Marron a Trunks.

-¿ella canta? – pregunto Trunks a Marron, impactado.

-si ella canta – sonríe Marron a Trunks.

-"wow… que impresionante" – decía Trunks en mente.

-¿quieres bailar Trunks? – dijo Marron a Trunks.

-¿huh? Oh… okey – dijo Trunks a Marron.

Los dos jóvenes van a la pista y empiezan a bailar. Todas empiezan a mirar feo a Marron por estar con el bombon de Trunks.

-Hey Goten – dijo Uub a Goten - ¿si la vas ah invitar a Bra a bailar? – pregunto Uub a Goten.

-hm… no se…. – dijo Goten algo nervioso.

-anda ve no tengas pena – Uub animando a Goten.

-Y_Y okey okey – dijo Goten a Uub.

Goten se acerca a Bra.

-Hola Bra – dijo Goten a Bra.

-Hey Goten – sonrió la peli azul a Goten.

-¿quieres bailar? – pregunto Goten a Bra.

-claro vamos – la peli azul se levanta y los dos van hacia la pista.

-wow la Capitana se ve tan linda con Goten… - dijeron muchas.

-asen bonita pareja – dijo Uub.

Todos estaban bailando en la pista cuando en eso paran la música y habla un muchacho.

-¡UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA LA BANDA "THE ONES" – presento el muchacho.

-ya van a tocar – dijo Marron emocionada a Trunks.

En eso Zuko Zero y Garu suben en el escenario preparándose (todos empiezan aplaudir) después suben Takumi y Pan (todos empiezan a chiflar le a Pan).

-Es Pan – dijo Trunks mientras miraba a la peli negra en el escenario.

-Oh que sexy se ve Panny – dijo Marron emocionada.

Todas las chicas empiezan a gritar como locas al ver a esos 4 chicos tan guapos y todos empiezan a chiflarle a Pan por lo guapa que esta.

La banda se prepara y empieza la música…

**CONTINURA…**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** KONICHIWA LECTORES xD

¿Qué les pareció este Capitulo O.o"? Un poco largo o corta… xD yo creo que corta xD jejejeje

A Pan me la imagino a Nathalie Portman cuando estaba chava :D jejejejeje

Takumi es de esa serie que sale en Maid Sama "Usui Takumi" es la foto que tengo de perfil el rubio :3 me gusta tanto Usui estoy loca mente enamorada de el ¡!

Zero un chico emo, Zuko es de la serie Avatar the last airvender jejeje esta guapo me encanta.

Garu es de la serie PUCCA xD (pero Garu de grande ^_^)

Esta vez no saque a Light Yagami en esta historia por que… no tengo idea xD

QUE EMOCION PAN VA CANTAR :O OH DIOS MIO!

Pero… ¿Qué pasara si Pan mira a Marron con Trunks? ¿Se pondrá celosa? Yo creo que no xD

xD Trunks piensa que Pan le gusta a el xD mal entendió las cosas xD pfff si supiera que Pan es lesbiana jajaja U_U pronto lo sabra… o si -_-

(sorry ahí mistakes en mi Fic jejejeje)

Me gusta el peinado de los emos ;D jajajajajaja

Solo les aviso que el next Capitulo estará ¡BUENISIMA! (*-*)

SIGAN LEYENDO POR FAVOR NO SE ARREPENTIRAN SE LOS A SEGURO!

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS **REVIEWS **PARA QUE ME INSPIRE MAS :D hagan me saber si les gusto este Capitulo o no… quiero sus opiniones please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo :D si no pues :P **

Todo lo que siento por ti.

Capitulo 3

By: Maid Takumi Joss

La Banda empieza a tocar. (La canción de "Black Sheep – The Clash at Demonhead")

(00:38)_ – oh yeah – (_00:42) –_Oh Yeah _– (00:46) –_ !OH YEAH! _–Gritaba Pan.

_Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_

-"wow canta muy bien" – decía Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la peli negra.

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again_

-"se ve Hermosa" – decía Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la peli negra cantado.

_I`ll send you my love on a wire _

_Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo_

_From you_

Pan en eso mira a Marron que esta alado de Trunks y se queda en shock.

-"ah… maldito ahora si me va escuchar" – dijo Pan en mente mirando feo a Trunks.

Trunks miro a Pan que lo esta mirando pero feo pensando "esta celosa por que estoy con Marron".

_Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage_

_Got real estate, I`m buying it all up in outer space_

Pan miraba a Trunks.

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again_

Trunks tambien la miraba.

_I`ll send you my love on a wire _

_Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo_

Mechanical bull, the number one

-"creo que estoy enamorado de Pan" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la peli negra.

You`ll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls

Away, oooh from you

(La canción termina)

Todos empiezan aplaudir y agritar y a chiflar.

-Panny es grandiosa ¿verdad Trunks? – dijo Marron emocionada.

-Si – sonrió Trunks.

La banda baja del escenario y van a sentarse en una mesa.

-Pan te salió perfecto – dijo Takumi a Pan.

-¿enserio? – sonrió Pan.

-si – dijeron sus amigos de Pan.

-Panny – Marron abrasa a Pan por de tras.

-Ma… Marron – dijo Pan nerviosa.

-Hola Pan – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-Trunks… - Pan se enoja.

Marron suelta a Pan.

-Cantaste genial – dijo Marron contenta a Pan.

-¿enserio? – Pan se queda atónita mirando a Marron.

Pan mira a Marron desde arriba y desde abajo con una cara "pervertida". Trunks se da cuenta y frunce un ceño.

-"¿Qué diablos esta haciendo Pan?" – se preguntaba Trunks en mente confundido.

-"se ve hermosa…" – dijo Pan en mente mientras miraba a Marron.

-"por que Pan siempre pone esa cara de "cachorrita" a Marron…" – se preguntaba el peli lila.

-Marron ¿y que haces con Trunks? – pregunto Takumi a Marron.

Marron abrasa a Trunks, y Pan al ver que Marron lo abrasa se pone celosa. Trunks nota que Pan esta celosa.

-"esta celosa ow… se ve linda cuando se pone celosa" – dijo Trunks en mente mientras miraba a la peli negra.

En eso unas chicas se acercan a la banda.

-ahí no mira Pan… que molestia… - dijo Takumi a Pan.

-jajajajajaja si quieres ser un cantante famoso tendrás que acostumbrarte a tus fans jajajajajajaj – reía Pan.

-¡Takumi! ¡Takumi – gritaban el nombre de Takumi.

-ash… - Takumi ase un gesto.

-hey Takumi ¿quieres bailar? – preguntaban las chicas a Takumi.

-¿huh? – Takumi abrasa a Pan por la cintura. – Lo siento pero mi novia se pone celosa jejejejejeje – dijo Takumi a las chicas.

Pan se deja abrasar por Takumi.

-"grgrgrgrgr Takumi esta abrasando a Pan…. Esto me pone celoso…" –decía Trunks en mente.

Trunks abrasa a Marron también por la cintura, y Pan al ver eso se para enojada.

-"maldito no la toces"- dijo Pan en mente muy enojada.

Marron se sonroja.

-hey Pan – dijo Takumi a Pan.

Pan lo ignora.

-"esta celosa" – dijo Trunks en mente con una media sonrisa mirando a Pan.

Pan se va enojada a WC y Trunks va detrás de ella sin que Marron se de cuenta.

-¿huh? ¿Dónde esta Trunks? – preguntaba la rubia.

Pan no entra a los baños, solo se queda parada ahí, apoyada en la pared cruzada de manos muy enojada y pensativa.

-"maldita sea ese Trunks me esta quitando a mi Marron…" – dijo Pan enojada.

Trunks en eso se detiene y mira a la peli negra parada ahí en la pared.

-"esta enojada" – decía Trunks en mente.

Pan en eso mira a Trunks parado ahí.

-"Trunks…" – dijo Pan en mente.

Pan camina hacia el y lo agarra del brazo llevándoselo a fuera "en un callejón solitario".

-ah ¿Dónde me lleves eh? – preguntaba el peli lila a Pan.

Pan se pone en frente de el y lo mira muy enojada.

-¿estas celosa Pan? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan cruza las mano y lo mira directo en los ojos.

-Trunks aléjate de Marron – dijo Pan seriamente a Trunks.

-¿porque? – pregunto Trunks.

-por que si – Pan enojada.

-¿te da celos de que le hable? – Trunks se acerca a Pan.

Pan al ver que Trunks se acerca da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-yo… yo si, si me da celos – Pan enojada.

-¿yo aun te gusto? – Trunks se acerca mas a Pan, pero Pan se echa para atrás haciendo que se apoyo en la pared.

Trunks pone sus dos manos alrededor de Pan atrapándola.

-¿eh? Claro que no – Pan se pone un poco nerviosa por que Trunks esta pegada a ella.

-¿Por qué mientes? – Trunks se acerca para darle un beso en boca pero Pan lo esquiva haciendo que Trunks le de un beso en su mejilla de Pan.

Trunks abre los ojos y frunce una ceja totalmente confundido.

-"¿Por qué no se dejo besar?" – se pregunta en mente el peli lila.

-Trunks quítate de encima – Pan trata de empujarlo pero Trunks es demasiado fuerte que no logra empujarlo.

-¿Por qué no te dejaste besar? – pregunto el peli lila algo confundido.

-por que no me gustas – Pan enojada lo mira.

-¿no te gusto? Entonces ¿Por qué te pones celosa cuando le hablo a Marron? ¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma cuando estabas cantando? ¿Por qué Pan? – pregunto el peli lila a Pan.

-¿por que? por que quiero – Pan no le quería decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué quieres? Mira Pan… cuando te vi por primera vez me gustaste mucho… y ahora que te vi cantar… estoy totalmente enamorado de ti – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan al escucharlo se sorprende.

-yo fui un tonto por a ver te rechazado ase 7 años… cuando te alejaste de mi yo te extrañe mucho… demasiado y quiero que me perdones por a ver te rechazado – Trunks mira a Pan.

-no tienes por que disculparte solo fue un mal entendido a demás para que te lo sepas yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y…

-¿Quien es? – pregunto Trunks algo molesto a Pan.

- no te diré – Pan enojada.

-dime quien es el – dijo Trunks molesto.

-no te diré – Pan enojada.

-es Takumi ¿verdad? – Trunks enojado.

-Takumi – Pan frunce una ceja – yo… si es el – mintió Pan.

-hm… si me acuerdo que Goten había dicho que tu estabas enamorada de otra persona… entonces es Takumi – Trunks sonríe de lado - ¿pero por que te pones celosa? No entiendo – dijo Trunks confundido.

-"me ponga celosa por que le hablas a mi MARRON"- decía en mente Pan.

-yo… ehm… - Pan no sabia que decir.

-¿como? – Trunks frunce una ceja.

-es que… Marron es mi amiga… es muy especial para mi y… ella yo… la quiero mucho y no quiero que juegues con su sentimientos – Pan mira agacha la mirada.

-ah… ya entendí – Trunks agarra la barbilla de Pan haciendo que ella mira hacia el. – Pan… estoy enamorado de ti – Trunks al decir eso la besa en los labios y Pan pone esta cara - O.O"….

Trunks deja de besarla y la mira. Pan pone una cara diabólica y mira a Trunks.

-"me beso… ahora si te ganaste una paliza" – dijo Pan en mente mientras miraba a Trunks horriblemente.

Pan le da una tremenda y dura cachetada a Trunks.

-no vuelvas hacer eso idiota – Pan se va de ahí dejando solo a Trunks.

Trunks se talla su mejilla.

-auch… si me dolió… - Trunks sonríe de lado – no me importa si estas enamorada de Takumi… hare que te enamores de mi otra vez… - Trunks entra al antro.

Pan enojada se sienta en su mesa con sus amigos.

-¿y por que esa cara Pan? – decían sus amigos.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara? – pregunta Pan a sus amigos.

-te vez enojada… - dijeron los amigos de Pan.

-ah… es que me empujo alguien – mintió Pan.

Trunks va hacia donde esta Goten y Uub sentados.

-ora ora ¿Quién te dio una cachetada? – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-¿se nota? – Trunks se tapa su mejilla.

-si, estas marcado – rie Goten.

-(¬_¬ mucha risa – dijo Trunks.

-¿Quién fue? – pregunto Goten curioso.

Trunks le cuenta todo.

-(o.O" Pan te dio una cachetada – Goten empieza a reír – jajajajajajajajaja – reía Goten.

-(T_T cállate Goten – Trunks enojado.

– reia Goten.

-ya se de quien esta enamorada Pan – Trunks suspira.

-(o.O" ¿ya te dijo? – Goten sorprendido.

-(U_U si tu crees… - dijo Trunks decepcionado.

-cuando me conto que Pan estaba enamorada de Marron, me quede sorprendido (-_-) me dijo que era lesbiana… fue algo impactante para mi.

Trunks al escuchar eso abre los ojos como platos.

-(O.o) ¡¿Pan enamorada de Marron?! Es lesbiana… - dijo Trunks sorprendido.

-¿Que? – Goten confundido.

-ella… ella… Pan… - Trunks impactado.

-¿Pan que? – pregunto Goten.

-ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de Takumi… - Trunks estaba aun impactado.

-¿QUE? oh… mierda… jejejejejejeje – Goten rie nervioso. –"la arruine mierda… Pan me va golpear por esto…"- decia Goten en mente.

-(¬_¬ ya entendí todo… Pan siempre que miraba a Marron se quedaba atónita… y cuando me veía hablarle a Marron, Pan se en celaba… por eso me dijo que me aleje de Marron… - Trunks estaba pasmado.

-(o_o) Trunks ya que sabes la verdad… jejejejejejeje – Goten nervioso – por favor no le digas a nadie – Goten preocupado – si Pan sabe que te dije… me mata! – Goten asustado.

-(-_-) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Pan es lesbiana? – Trunks enojado.

-(o.O) por que es secreto… - dijo Goten.

-okey no diré nada – sonríe de lado Trunks – bueno, de todos modos, aun que ella este enamorada de Marron y sea una lesbiana… no me voy a rendir solo por eso (^_^) hare que Pan se enamore de mi – Trunks contento.

-(Y_Y pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amigo – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-(*_*) gracias amigo – Trunks sonriente.

-aurita vengo voy con mis amigas – dijo Pan a sus amigos.

-okey – dijeron los 4 a Pan.

Pan camina hacia donde esta sentada sus amigas.

-Panny ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Marron a Pan.

-yo… fui al baño – sonríe Pan.

Pan se sienta a lado de Marron y de Bra.

-Ya miraron a ese chavo que esta ahí – dijo Bra a sus amigas.

-ow esta guapo – dijeron las demás.

El muchacho se acerca hacia ellas.

-aquí viene aquí viene pónganse guapas – decía Bra a sus amigas.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto el chavo de ojos verdes y pelo negro a Pan.

Pan voltea y lo mira.

-uuuh la Panny – decía Marron divertida.

-dale ve – dijo Bra a Pan.

-"ash… no quiero" – decia Pan en mente.

Trunks en eso mira que un chavo esta invitando a bailar a la peli negra.

-Oye Goten, Uub vamos a invitar a las chicas a bailar – dijo Trunks a sus amigos.

-Yo invito a Bra – dijo Goten.

-Yo a Marron – dijo Uub.

-Yo a Pan – sonríe el pelo lila.

Los tres jovencitos van hacia las chicas.

-Hey Marron vamos a bailar – dijo Uub a Marron.

-dale pues – Marron se para y van a la pista.

Pan al ver que Uub se va con su Marron se pone celosa.

-No quiero gracias de todos modos – dijo Pan al chavo de ojos verdes.

El chavo se va de ahí.

-Hey Bra ¿quieres bailar? – pregunto el peli negro a Bra.

-claro vamos – Bra se para y los dos se van a la pista.

(En eso empieza la canción de "Hung Up de Madona")

-Pan vente vamos a bailar – Trunks jala la muñeca de Pan llevándosela a la pista.

-hey suéltame – dijo Pan enojada.

-¿o quieres que baile con Marron? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan gruñe.

-vamos no te quedes parada como estatua – reía Trunks – muévete, baila.

Trunks agarra a Pan de la cintura y la aprieta hacia el.

-hey hey espera no hagas eso – dijo Pan algo nerviosa.

Trunks acerca su rostro hacia la de ella.

-no… no hagas eso Trunks… - Pan mira hacia otro lado para que no la bese.

Trunks la mira y sonríe.

-bésame Pan – dijo Trunks en el oído de Pan.

-¿estas loco? – Pan lo mira a Trunks muy enojada.

-bésame como me besaste ase 7 años – Trunks se acerca a Pan.

-no quiero – Pan enojada.

Trunks besa a Pan a la fuerza. Pan trata de zafarse pero Trunks es demasiado fuerte. Pan al sentir la lengua de Trunks lo muerde en el labio. Trunks al sentir los dientes de Pan morder su labio se separa de ella y se tapa la boca.

-auch auch – Trunks a dolorido.

Pan se limpia la boca.

-idiota – dijo Pan a Trunks muy enojada.

Pan se va de ahí muy furiosa.

-"no importa las veces que me rechaces… yo no me rendiré" – dijo Trunks en mente.

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota de Autora: **Privet Lectores ^_^

Son las 1:44 am jejejejeje no puedo dormir xD y pues me puse a escribir jejejejejejejeje xD

Bueno que les pareció este Capitulo o.0"

Ese Trunks parece que no se va rendir xD

Ahahahah Goten solto la sopa xD

Escuchen esta rola "Black Sheep – The Clash at Demonhead" y vean el video de la cancion ^_^ me imagino a Pan cantando a si :D

Tambien escuchen esta rola de "Madonna – Hung Up" ya tiene un buen esta rola pero me gusta ^_^

Pues pues pfff no me llega la inspiración para escribir el Capitulo 6 de "Mas Que Amigos?" jejejejejeje no tengo idea de cómo Trunks le pedirá matrimonio a Pan…. xD cuando se casan ya lo tengo escrito pero NO SE COMO TRUNKS LE PEDIRA MATRIMONIO! Nose nose pfffffffffffffffffffffff

Pasado mañana subiré el Capitulo 3 de "Un Nuevo Comienzo" eso si ya lo tengo listo pero aun tengo que repasarlo ^_^

BUENO DEJEN SUS **REVIEWS **ME AYUDA MUCHO A INSPIRARME :D HEHEHEHE


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo que siento por ti

Capitulo 4: Las albercas & peleas

By: Maid Takumi Joss

* * *

Sábado

Era un día muy soleado, todos los del instituto decidieron ir a las albercas; Bra, Marron y las porristas juntas fueron a las albercas: Goten, Oob y Trunks fueron también a las albercas con ellas.

Las albercas…

-¿Y, Pan? – pregunto el peli lila a su hermana.

-esta con sus amigos, ensayando – decía Bra mientras se ponía la crema protectora para no quemarse.

Trunks, Goten y Oob estaban sentados en el pasto junto con las chicas; Bura, Marron, y las porristas.

-hey Trunks – decía Marron a Trunks.

-¿si? – Trunks la mira.

-¿es cierto que ayer en el antro besaste a Pan? – susurro en oído del peli lila, Trunks abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Que? – Trunks la mira con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién te dijo eso? – medio susurro.

-las porristas – ríe - OMG ¿entonces si la besasteis? – decía Marron sorprendida.

-yo… si – se rasca la cabeza.

-¿te gusta Pan? – pregunto curiosa.

-¿huh? – "ya me cacho, ni modos tengo que decirle" pensó – si, si me gusta – admitió.

-ow – le brillan los ojos – Wow, que chido, te gusta mi amiga – decía alegremente.

-Sh… no le digas a nadie por favor ¡OK! Y no le digas a Pan ¿OK? – la miro seriamente.

-no le diré a nadie te lo prometo y, no le diré a ella – sonrió la rubia.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? – pregunto Bra a Marron y Trunks; los dos se veían sospechosos.

-nada – contesto el peli lila muy sonriente.

-hm… - Bra lo mira seriamente, el peli lila empieza a charlar con sus dos amigos – hey Marron – susurro la peli azul a la rubia.

-¿Qué? – contesto la rubia.

-¿de que hablaban? – pregunto Bra muy curiosa.

-nada importante Bra – ríe.

-hm… mala no me quieres decir – le saca la lengua a la rubia, Marron solo ríe.

Mientras tanto…

Pan y la banda estaban ensayando en la azotea.

-¿Por qué se detienen? – pregunto Pan molesta a sus amigos.

-¿Pan estas en tus días? o ¿que? – pregunto Garu a Pan; los amigos de la pelinegra empiezan a reír.

-¿QUE? – frunció una ceja.

-es que cada ratito nos estas regañando – decía Garu a Pan.

-no estoy en mi días tonto – cruzo los brazos – es que… ase mucho calor… - mintió, Pan en realidad estaba furiosa, molesta, porque Trunks la había besado y, avía coqueteado con su querida Marron.

-entonces vamos a las albercas – exclamo Usui.

-si vamos – decía Zuko – necesito broncearme – sonreía.

-y yo quiero ver las chicas en bikinis – decía Zsero con una cara pervertida; todos rieron.

-vamos pues – exclamo Zuko; todos se van a recoger sus cosas para ir a las albercas, la pelinegra no tenia ánimos para ir, estaba enojada.

Pan y sus amigos iban caminando hacia las albercas; Usui tenia sus shorts color rojos puestos y unas camiseta de color azules oscuros, Zuko tenia unos shorts puesto de color negro y una camiseta blanca, Garu tenia sus shorts y camiseta negra, Zsero tenia sus shorts negros y una camiseta anaranjada, todos llevaban sus lentes de sol puestos menos Pan: ella tenia sus lentes (de contacto) tenia unos shorts que le llegaba asta las rodillas color negro y una camiseta larga que le llegaba asta los muslos (ajustado) con un escote V en frente, con sus chanclas puestas, pelo amarrado.

-¿te vas a poner bikini? – pregunto Zsero muy curioso a Pan.

-No – exclamo Pan enojado, mirando feo a Zsero.

-¿pero por que? – pregunto Zuko a Pan.

-no quiero – decía la pelinegra de mala gana.

-uhy… que mosco te pico – murmuro Usui.

Finalmente Pan y sus amigos llegaron a las albercas, había una alberca grandísima era cuadrada y muy ancho y largo también, había otra alberca redonda pero solo para niños.

Pan y sus amigos se sentaron en el pasto y los cuatro jóvenes se quitaron sus camisetas enseñando sus lavaderos (ósea sus six pack xD), la pelinegra saco su ipod classic y empezó a escuchar música clásica, mientras leía un libro de "Pálida como la luna".

Por otro lado

Bura, Marron y las porristas estaban en la alberca nadando, no se habían dado cuenta de que Pan estaba ahí.

Trunks y sus amigos estaban jugando futbol americano, ellos no habían notado que Pan estaba ahí.

Usui toca el hombre de Pan, ella voltea y se quita el audífono.

-¿que? – pregunto Pan, mirando al rubio.

-nosotros vamos a ir a nadar ¿quieres ir? – pregunto el rubio a Pan.

- no gracias – sonrió.

-¿segura? – pregunto el rubio.

-mas al rato me meto – decía la pelinegra.

-okey – Usui y sus amigos se levantan del pasto y, se meten en la alberca.

Mientras tanto…

Los amigos de Pan estaban nadando en el agua.

-¿Usui? – decía una vos conocida atrás de el, el rubio voltea.

-Hola Bra – sonrió el rubio - ¿también vinieron?

-si – sonrió - ¿también vino Pan? – pregunto

-si también vino –

-¿Dónde esta?

-esta en el pasto leyendo – rodo los ojos – ya vez como es ella – bufo.

-si ja,ja,ja,ja – rio Bra.

Pan se quita los audífonos y cierra su libro "ufffff… que calor" decía en mente, Pan mira hacia su alrededor mirando a la gente – que calor… - murmuro, Pan se levanta y se quita su blusa y sus lentes.

Goten y sus dos amigos estaban descansando en el pasto.

-pfff que calor – decía Goten mientras miraba el sol.

-miren – apunto Oob con el dedo índice a una chica que esta quitándose su ropa.

-¡Wow! Que bella es – decía Goten, mirando a la pelinegra, mientras se quitaba su ropa.

Pan se quita la blusa; tenía puesto un corpiño negro para nadar,

-quiero ver su cara – decía Goten – que voltee

-¡ya! Que se quite ese pescador – exclamo el peli lila muy pervertido.

Pan se quita su pescador; tenía un bikini negro.

Goten, Oob y Trunks estaban babeando mirando a la pelinegra con bikini, los tres no sabían quien era ella, no sabían que era Pan; por que ella estaba de espaldas.

-¡OYE GUAPA! – gritaba Goten a la pelinegra, pero Pan lo ignoraba.

-¡VOLTEATE! – grito el peli lila a la pelinegra, pero Pan lo ignoraba.

Pan no sabía que era Goten y Trunks.

Goten, Trunks y Oob empiezan a decirle puros piropos a Pan.

-cerdos… - murmuraba Pan enojada "ni crean que me voy a voltear malditos cochinos" pensó.

Goten, Trunks y Oob empiezan a chiflarle a la pelinegra.

Por otro lado…

-aurita vengo – aviso Usui a sus amigos; Usui camina hacia donde esta Pan – vamos a nadar, Pan – decía el a Pan.

-si – exclamo, sonriendo.

-yo te llevo – Usui carga a Pan y la tira en la alberca.

Trunks, Goten y Oob estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos - ¡ERA PAN! – gritaron los tres pasmado.

-o por dios – decía Goten con la cara roja como tomate – era mi sobrina – se tapo la cara, avergonzado.

-jamás me imagine que era Pan – decía Oob riendo – que cuerpazo tiene – decía el pelinegro riendo.

-que bueno que no volteo – rio el peli lila – si no nos hubiera matado – Trunks se levanta – vamos a nadar también – decía el peli lila a sus dos amigos.

-vamos – se levanto Goten y Oob.

Trunks, Oob y Goten se meten en la alberca.

-¡Panny! – Pan voltea y mira a Marron - ¡Que bueno que viniste!

-Hola Marron – la abrazo, Pan sintió sus pechos de la rubia en sus pechos, sentía su piel suave, la pelinegra se sonrojo y sintió una pequeña electricidad recorrer en su cuerpo.

Marron la deja de abrazar y la mira – que sexy te vez Panny – rio – te vez muy bien con ese bikini – decía la rubio mientras miraba a Pan.

-g-gracias – rio nerviosa la pelinegra.

-¡Hola Pan!

Pan al escuchar esa vos, apretó los puños – ash… - se quejo, ella volteo y lo miro – ¿que? – contesto de mala gana.

-Marron me acompañas al baño – pregunto el peli lila a Marron, la rubia frunce un ceño con cara de confuso.

Pan al escuchar eso abre los ojos - ¿Qué dices? – Se pone celosa – eres un cerdo – decía la pelinegra al peli lila.

Trunks ríe – era broma – ríe.

-…. —Marron no dice nada.

-Wow, que bella te vez Pan – decía el peli lila – tienes bonitos pechos – susurro en su oído, la pelinegra se pone roja como un tomate.

-je,je,je,je – ríe Marron nerviosa – voy a ver a Bra – se va.

-¡Oye cállate! – decía la pelinegra apenada – no digas esas cosas de frente de Marron – decía la pelinegra enojada.

-¿por que? – frunció una ceja

-ash… - Pan roda los ojos y, se va nadando hacia donde esta Marron y Bra, alejándose de Trunks.

-Hola amiga – sonrió Bra a Pan – que bueno que viniste - decía contenta la peli azul.

-si jejejejeje – ríe nerviosa la pelinegra.

En eso viene Oob y Goten hacia ellas.

-Hola tío – sonrió la pelinegra a Goten.

-H-Hola Pan – ríe nervioso, Goten se empieza poner rojo por lo que le había dicho a Pan ase un rato.

-¿Qué tal se la están pasando? – pregunto Oob a las chicas.

-bien – contestaron.

En eso viene Trunks y, se pone alado de Pan, la pelinegra mira hacia otro lado ignorando al peli lila.

- ya miraron – dijo Marron a los chicos – vinieron las porristas de la preparatoria Moonlight – decía la rubia mientras miraba las porristas.

-ahí no – se quejo la peli azul – que molestia – miraba a las porristas de Moolight.

-¿son sus enemigas verdad? – decía Oob a las dos chicas.

-si – contesto Marron y Bra.

-¡Oh no! – exclamo Goten – entonces ahí va estar Pares – decía Goten preocupado; Pares era su novia de Goten.

-Pares es la ¿loca que te molesta mucho? – pregunto el peli lila a Goten.

-si es esa – decía preocupado.

-asta que tengas novia, Pares te va dejar de molestar – decía la rubia a Goten.

-¡Oh no ya me vio! – Goten se esconde de tras de Bra – Bra cúbreme – decía Goten preocupado.

-¿para que te escondes? Si ya te vio – rodo los ojos la peli azul.

Pares rápidamente se mete a la alberca y se acerca a Goten y sus amigos.

-Hola mi amor – Pares trata de abrazar a Goten pero este no la deja – que bueno que estas aquí – decía ella tratando de abrazarlo.

-no soy tu amor – decía el pelinegro – a demás ya tengo novia, así que déjame en paz – decía el enojado.

-¿Quién es tu novia? – pregunto Pares enojada.

-es… es… - tartamudeaba.

-es Bra – dijo Marron a Pares – así que déjalo de molestar, por que Bra te va a partir la cara, querida – decía Marron a Pares.

-¿Bra? – frunció una ceja – ahí, por dios, no bromes – decía ella irónicamente.

-…. —Bra no decía nada.

-…- Goten tampoco.

Mientras tanto…

Trunks veía a Marron y Pares peleándose, diciéndose de cosas, la pelinegra también veía a Marron y Pares, el peli lila en eso toca el trasero de Pan, la pelinegra mira a Trunks súper enojada.

-que lindo trasero – decía el peli lila a Pan, el peli lila acaricia la espalda de Pan.

-me las vas a pagar – amenazo la pelinegra a Trunks.

Pares se va enojada.

-gracias Marron – decía el pelinegro a la rubia – jejejejeje – rio nervioso – Bra… yo…

-no es nada – ríe nerviosa – tal vez con esto te deje de molestar – sonrió la peli azul.

-vamos a comer – dijo Marron a los chicos – Panny diles a tus amigos que se vengan a comer con nosotros – decía la rubia a Pan.

-okey – sonrió la pelinegra a la rubia.

Un rato después…

Todos estaban comiendo hamburguesas a la parrilla.

Pan estaba sentada en el pasto comiendo su hamburguesa mientras miraba a Marron, la pelinegra tenia la cara como cachorrito mirando a su bella rubia.

-si sigues comiendo mucho, vas a engordar – Trunks se sienta a lado de ella, la pelinegra solo miraba a Trunks feo – si engordas como una marrana, ya no me vas a gustar – reía, Pan solo lo miraba enojada – no es cierto, aun que estés gorda siempre te querré – sonrió de lado.

-que lindo – decía con sarcasmo la pelinegra a Trunks.

-te querré pero como una amiga – rio el peli lila.

-idiota – murmuro ella.

Por otro lado…

Las porristas estaban con sus novios, algunas nadando y, otras bronceándose en las sillas.

Marron estaba sentada en el pasto charlando con Bra y, Goten.

-¿Y, aun te sigue gustando mi hermano?—pregunto la peli azul a Marron.

-no – sonrió – esta guapo, pero no es para mí – "es para mi Panny" decía en mente – a demás ya conocí a un chavo – sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Quién es? – frunció una ceja la peli azul.

-ese – Marron estaba mirando a un muchacho alto de pelo rubio – esta guapo ¿verdad?

La peli azul mira al muchacho y dice; - ¿el? – Miro a Marron – ese es de Moonlight – cruzo los brazos – es nuestro enemigo, Marron.

-no importa – suspiro.

-ese chavo vino con las porristas – decía Goten – ya dejen de mirarlo, si no las porristas se van a enojar – comía su hamburguesa.

-bueno – Marron deja de mirarlo.

Por otro lado…

Pares y las porristas estaban en el pasto comiendo Hot dogs, la peli café estaba mirando a su Goten, estaba enojada por que el ya tenia novia.

-maldito… - murmuro Pares mientras miraba a Goten.

-entonces anda saliendo con ¿la capitana? (se refiere a Bra) – decía Rimi la amiga de Pares.

-si – contesto enojada – esa maldita me lo quito – mascullo.

-¿Y, que vas hacer? – pregunto Rimi a su amiga.

-hm… - pensó.

Por otro lado…

Pan y Trunks terminaron sus hamburguesas - ¿Quieres otro? – pregunto la pelinegra a Trunks.

-si – respondió el peli lila a Pan.

-aurita te traigo otro – la pelinegra se levanta y va atraer otras hamburguesas.

"que raro…" pensó Trunks, la pelinegra estaba actuando sospechosa "de seguro algo le pondrá mi hamburguesa" pensó el peli lila.

-dame dos hamburguesas por favor – decía la pelinegra a Oob; Oob era el que hacia las hamburguesas.

-aquí tienes – le dio dos hamburguesas a Pan.

-pone le salsa picante por favor – le dio una hamburguesa al moreno – mucha salsa – se dibujo una sonrisa malvada a Pan.

-te vas a enchilar Pan – advirtió Oob a Pan.

-me gusta lo picante – sonrió la pelinegra a Oob.

-okey…

-gracias – Pan se va hacia Trunks y, se sienta a lado de el – aquí tienes – le da la hamburguesa que tiene salsa picante.

-gracias… - la miro sospechosa – que le ¿pusiste a mi hamburguesa? ¿Eh?

-¿Que? – lo mira – no tiene veneno okey – se enojo – ya cométalo y no estéis molestando – Pan come su hamburguesa.

-hm… -Trunks le da una mordida a su hamburguesa – esta… - Trunks se pone rojo como un tomate – ¡ESTA PICANTE! – grito el peli lila - ¡AGUA AGUA! – se levanto el peli lila

-Ja, Ja, - se rio Pan – te dije que me las pagarías – sonrió malvadamente.

Zsero le tira una botella de agua muy helada a Trunks – ¡aquí tienes Trunks! – el peli lila agarra la botella y se lo toma todo, la pelinegra solo reía.

Por otro lado…

-Capitana ¿vamos? O ¿no vamos? – pregunto una de pelo morado a Pares.

-Vamos – Pares y las porristas caminaron hacia donde estaba Goten, Bra y Marron – Hola mi amor – decía dulcemente pero a la vez malvadamente.

Goten, Bra y, Marron voltean a mirar a Pares.

-¿Qué quieres Pares? – Marron se levanta, poniéndose cara a cara con la peli café - ¿Qué no entendisteis que Goten tiene novia? – frunció una ceja,

-tu cállate maldita zorra – exclamo Pares – quiero hablar con Goten, no contigo idiota.

Bra se levanta y le dice a Pares; -oye me no le insultes a mi amiga – Pares en eso le da una tremenda cachetada a Bra, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Pares! – exclamo enojado – Bra ¿te encuentras bien? – Goten preocupado.

-¡GOTEN NO LA TOQUES! – Pares enojada.

-tu cállate – grito Goten a Pares - ¿Qué no entiendes que Bra es mi novia? – la miro feo.

-estoy bien – susurro la peli azul.

-¿segura? – pregunto Goten a Bra.

-si – Bra se levanto enojada – maldita zorra – mascullo la peli azul, Bra le da una cachetada a Pares.

-maldita – Pares le da otra cachetada.

-Oye me no la toques – decía Marron a Pares pero Rimi detiene a Marron – suéltame maldita – decía la rubia a Rimi.

Bra y Pares se empiezan a dar puñetazos, Goten rápidamente se pone en medio para calmarlas, pero por accidente recibe un puñetazo el pelinegro (y de las dos xD).

-¡GOTEN! – exclamo Bra y Pares, el pelinegro caí al suelo desmayado por el golpe.

Marron y Rimi se empiezan a pelear, jalándose el pelo, dándose cachetas.

Bra sacude a Goten para que despierte pero este no responde.

-¡no lo toques maldita! – decía Pares a Bra.

-cállate – Bra le da una cachetada a Pares y, Pares le regresa la cachetada, las dos se empiezan a pelear, dejando a Goten tirado.

Por Otro lado…

Trunks estaba en la alberca nadando con Oob, los dos no se dieron cuenta de que Bra, Marron se estaban peleando.

Pan y sus amigos estaban en las albercas jugando a la pelota.

En eso una chica rubia se acerca a Pan.

-Hola – (?)

-Hola – sonrió Pan a la chica.

-me llamo Misa ¿Y, tu como te llamas? – pregunto la rubia a Pan.

-Pan, mucho gusto Misa – la miro, esa chica se parecía a Marron, pero era diferente.

-eres muy guapa – decía Misa seductoramente a Pan.

"es lesbiana" decía en mente Pan – tu también estas muy guapa – le siguió la corriente, la pelinegra se sentía atraída a esa rubia.

Zuko, Zsero, Garu, y Usui empezaron a ver a su amiga Pan, extrañados.

-¿esta coqueteando Pan con esa rubia? O ¿estoy equivocado? – decía Zsero confundido.

-esta coqueteando – contesto Garu – esa Pan es ¿lesbiana? – con la boca abierta.

-no, no chicos no mal interpreten las cosas – decía Usui defendiendo a la pelinegra – Pan solo esta conociendo a esa chica, es todo ¿Qué tiene de malo? – "creo que si es lesbiana" pensó.

-o tal vez sea bi sexual – decía Zuko.

-mejor a que preguntarle – decía Zsero a Zuko.

-después – decía Garu.

-mira Trunks – decía Oob a Trunks, el peli lila mira a Pan.

-¿esta coqueteando con esa chica? – frunció una ceja el peli lila.

-yo creo que si – exclamo divertido Oob.

-esa Pan… - se puso celoso Trunks, la pelinegra estaba coqueteando con la rubia.

-bueno nos vemos – decía Misa a Pan – nos vemos – dijo seductoramente – ah casi se me olvida – Misa le da un beso en la boca a Pan – chao – se fue la rubia.

Pan abrió mas los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Zuko, Garu, Usui y Zsero estaban con boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Trunks y Oob estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con las bocas abiertas.

-¡la beso! – exclamaron los amigos de Pan y, también Oob y Trunks.

-Jaaaaa, conmigo no se deja besar y con esa rubia si – decía irónicamente – mala – murmuro Trunks.

-¡PELEA PELEA PELEA! – gritaban unas chicas desde lejos.

Pan y sus amigos voltean a mirar y, en eso miran a Marron y Bra peleándose con dos chicas.

-¡Bra! ¡Marron!– Pan sale de la alberca y va corriendo hacia donde están ellas.

Los amigos de Pan también corren de tras de ella.

-¡se están peleando! – exclamo Oob; Trunks y Oob también salen de la alberca y correan hacia donde están ellas.

-tío – Pan sacudía a Goten pero este no despierta.

Zuko y Garu detienen a Bra y Marron.

-maldita perra estúpida – grito Marron a Rimi.

-maldita puta – grito Rimi a Marron.

-maldita estúpida – decía Pares a Bra.

-maldita perra – decía Bra a Pares.

Zuko y Garu se llevan cargando a Bra y Marron, lejos de ellas.

-se desmayo – decía Usui – vamos a llevarlo al instituto – Usui carga a Goten del hombro con la ayuda de Zsero – vámonos Pan – Usui y Zsero se llevan a Goten al instituto.

Oob se va con los demás y Trunks se va hacia Pan.

-dile a tu amiguita que se cuide – decía Pares a Pan – la estaré vigilando – decía Pares a Pan.

Pan voltea y mira a Pares muy enojada.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Ríe irónicamente – ya se que soy bella, pero no es para tanto – decía con sarcasmo – ya deja de mirarme parece que me vas a comer – Pares estaba provocando a la pelinegra, las porristas de Moonlight se estaban riendo.

-ahí por dios – sarcasmo – tu ¿bella? – frunció una ceja – ni tanto – la miraba desde arriba y abajo.

-¿Qué dijisteis? – Pares pone sus manos en su cintura mirando feo a Pan.

-que eres una perra, fea, una puta – decía irónicamente la pelinegra, Pares le da una tremenda cachetada a la pelinegra, pero Pan no se deja así que le da un puñetazo a Pares dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-maldita perra – dijeron las porristas a Pan – se desmayo la capitana – decía Rimi mientras sacudía a Pares pero esta no responde.

Una de pelo chino se le avienta a Pan pero esta la tira lejos al suelo - ¿Que? ¿También quieren pelear? – Rio la pelinegra – puedo con todas malditas bastardas.

Trunks llega de la nada y carga a Pan por la cintura – tranquila Pan – decía el.

-déjame – agitaba sus pies y manos – suéltame Trunks – suplicaba.

-no – decía el peli lila a Pan.

-espera espera – decía Pan – déjame pelear con ellas

-no Pan, te van a lastimar – decía Trunks a Pan.

-por favor Trunks, déjame pelear con ellas – suplicaba.

-¿segura que quieres pelear con esas?

-segura, yo puedo con todas – Pan miraba a las porristas.

-hm… - pensó – esta bien – la pelinegra sonrió – pero con una condición – Pan deja de sonreír – que hoy vayas conmigo al antro y bailes conmigo – sonrió de lado – como si fuéramos novios – decía el peli lila.

-ash… esta bien – Trunks la suelta – idiota – murmuro, la pelinegra va hacia las porristas - ¿Quién quiere pelear primero?

Trunks se sentó en el pasto mirando a la pelinegra, Pan llevaba aun su bikini puesto se veía realmente sexy, tenia unas piernas delgadas y un trasero bien formado las curvas de la pelinegra estaban fabulosas, los pechos de Pan no estaban tan grandes, pero estaban perfectas, la pelinegra estaba mojada, tenia el pelo suelto y mojado se veía muy sexy, el peli lila sentía una chispa recorrer en su cuerpo.

Pan le gana a todas las porristas, Trunks se queda pasmado "es fuerte" decía el peli lila, ya solo quedaba una porristas (Rimi).

(Trunks no llevaba su camisa puesta, solo tenia sus shorts grises puestos.)

-¿lista? – decía Pan con una sonrisa malvada, mirando a Rimi.

-lista – sonrió malvadamente Rimi, la peli verde corre rápidamente hacia Pan y, le rompe el corpiño a Pan.

Trunks con la boca abierta mira a Pan.

Pan rápidamente se tapa sus pechos – eres una tramposa – decía la pelinegra a Rimi, la peli verde rompe mas el corpiño de Pan.

-¿para que te tapas? – decía Rimi a Pan – si ni si quiera tienes chichis – reía irónicamente la peli verde.

Trunks rápidamente abraza a Pan, para que no la vean y, se la lleva hacia los baños públicos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: AñeSeo0o0o0o0o0 Viewers.**

Wow, me tarde mucho en actualizar el Capitulo (4) xD lo siento mucho en verdad xD es que la inspiración se me fue jejeje

¿Qué pasara en los baños públicos? xD omg

xD puse a Pares de mala, es que la neta me caí mal Pares xD no se por que jajajajajajaja

gracias por los views, reviews, muchas gracias :D

**Quiero invitarlos a que lean mis Nuevos Fics** ^_^

*****La Tormenta de Arena = Goten & Bura (ósea Bra).

*****Das Modell = Pan & Trunks.

*** **I Could Be The One = Pan & Trunks.

**Y mis viejos Fics** xD

*Mas Que Amigos? – Trunks & Pan – (ya arregle mis errores ahora si podrán leer lo mejor xD)

*Un Nuevo Comienzo – Trunks & Pan – YA ESTA EL CAPITULO (4) ^_^

*La Novia Embarazada – Trunks & Pan – Complete ^_^

Y pues... estoy escribiendo un FIC de DEATH NOTE - Near y la hija de Light y Misa :O

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS **REVIEWS **Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y VIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD.

(si dejan **reviews**, subiré el Capitulo 4 mañana ^_^) nein tal vez la próxima semana ^.^

**Un adelanto del próximo Capitulo (4)… **

**-¿quieres que lo deje en paz? – Pan con una ceja arriba – es todo tuyo – sarcasmo – el no me pertenece – se fue.**

**-odio a esa chica – decía Marron enojada – solo por que es la hija del director se cree la gran cosa – decía la rubia cruzada de brazos.**

**-quiero que seas mi novio – decía la pelinegra a Trunks – eres realmente guapo – gruño – tu eres para mi nene – la pelinegra abrazando a Trunks.**


End file.
